Mister Mxyztplk (Earth-Two)
Real Name: Unknown the term Mxyztplk is actually the incantation that allows him to cross into the Earth 2 dimension from his home dimension of Zrfff Current Aliases: Mister Mxyztplk Nicknames: Mxy (mix-ee) Former Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Officially Court Jester, UNoffical ruler of Fifth dimension due to his extensive powers over all other magic users of the land of Zrfff Legal Status: Deceased; (Pre-Crisis) citizen of the Fifth dimension attached to Earth-Two dimension with criminal record in home dimension of Zrfff (known troublemaker) as well on Earth 2 Identity: Public in Zrfff; Secret to the general populace of Earth 2 though generally regarded as genie, fairy and other fictional beings to most Earth 2 people he directly interacted with Marital Status: Unknown, most likely single Known Relatives: None known Group Affiliation: Court of King Brpxz in home dimension of Zrfff; None known in Earth-2 dimension Base of Operations: Formerly home dimension of Zrfff and Earth-Two dimension Origin Place of Birth: Fifth dimensional land of Zrfff attached to the Earth-Two dimension Known Relatives: None known First Appearance: Superman (Vol. 1) #30 (September 1944) Final Appearance: Not listed History The being who would later become known as "Mister Mxyztplk" was born into the Fifth dimentional realm of Zrfff where magic rather than technology and science flourished. Spending most of his life in mastery of magic forms used throughout his native dimension of Zrfff, Mxyztplk grew in power and scope as did his arrogance of his abilities. Expecting his mastery of magics to be acknowledged and rewarded, Mxyztplk presented himself to the ruling court of King Brpxz. Upon demonstration of his great skills in magic, he was awarded with the position of Royal Court Jester which the King appreciated most highly over the stuffy advisors and scholarly members of his court. While he could have overcome King Brpxz and replaced him as ruler, Mxyztplk settled into his role continuing his advancements and scholarly magical pursuits, eventually becoming the power behind the throne effectively ruling his home dimension. It was during this time that he learn the magical words that would allow him to teleport from his home dimension (mxyztplk) and return back to it (klptzyxm). Mxyztplk would adapt the transport incantation as his spoken name (possibly as a means to ensure he remained outside his home dimension). Tiring of his life in the Fifth Dimension and probably from being restrained in the usage of his magic by the amassed other beings of his home dimension, Mxyztplk left in order to find entertainment and indulge in his abilities outside the restrainments of his dimension of Zrfff. He wandered for some time and landed on Earth. According to some written texts, Mxyztplk was the inspiration for the Earth legends of genies and imps and other short fairies. His encounters with most humans left him with the feeling that most were below his own superior nature. "This three-dimensional world is so backward that I can easily conquer and rule it. Think of that! A court jester could become a king!" (Superman Vol 1, #30) It was during one of his trips to Earth-2, he encountered Kal-L who was not only able to defeat him but stopped almost all of his tricks and dangers which seemingly were unintended to cause any lasting harm to the general public as when he released wild animals into the streets (Superman Vol 1, #30) probably assuming that Kal-L would restrain the animals before any real harm could result. Mxyztplk continued to return to annoy Kal-L on many occassions, forever testing and trying to prove his superiority over the Earth 2 Superman. But try as he might, Mxyztplk never could. Some surmise that he never really wanted to defeat Superman in later times but only wanted Kal-L to not take life so seriously and not look on life as a series of challenges to overcome, as he did not appear as much in the Earth-2 dimension after Kent married. Though he did pop in now and again and with less anger and more mischief such as not dropping a plane full of passenger from midair but just startling them with an invisible plane as shown in Superman Family #208. Mxyztplk's ultimate fate was unknown when the Crisis on Infinite Earths happened. It was assumed by many to have effected the upper-dimensions as well as the lower dimensions as well. This conclusion is supported as when the Gods of Olympus and their seperate native dimension are seen after the Crisis, the Earth Two Wonder Woman and Trevor are no longer there nor even mentioned by these Gods especially the most powerful Zeus and Mars who speak of meeting Wonder Woman for the first time in the current reality Diana. This change indicates that the Crisis affected all levels of reality, not just the physical world, indicating he was destroyed and recreated in the multi-dimension reformating. When the fifth dimensional imp reappeared after the Crisis, he was almost identical to the later Earth 1 version using the name of Earth 1 MxyzPTlk and form with truly limitless powers and none of Mxyztplk's magic limitations such as the need for incantations or objects to produce his effects. According to the writings in the published "World's Funniest" the current imp was really both the Earth 1 and 2 beings just merely deciding to alter his form between the dimensions. This seems highly unlikely as the Earth 1 incarnation was openly willing to kill people unlike Mxyztplk, and again has no real limits on his powers other than his own willingness to agree to such limitations. Lately the current reality incarnation of MxyzPTlk has started to wear the form of the Earth 2 Mxyztplk rather than the Earth 1 incarnation in which he originally appeared and has seemingly adopted the attitude of the Earth 2 Mxyztplk to remind people not to take life so seriously all the time much to the annoyance of the people he is trying to help appreciate life. Characteristics unlike his Earth 1 and later counterparts, Mxyztplk's and all members of the land of Zrfff do have true physical forms, though can through magick usage temporarily change their form and clothing Mxyztplk's true form as revealed when he was temporarily completely depowered is his most known form which is as follows: Height: 4' Weight: 70 lbs Eyes: light Blue Hair: mostly Bald with white hair on the sides of head Powers Unlike his Earth 1 and later counterparts, Mxyztplk's powers were based on true magicks whereby specific incantations and potions were required for Mxyztplk to produce an effect. Other spells of sufficient power and scope could also effect him and his abilities but very few outside of his home dimension have shown that level of ability and scope. Mxyztplk specifically had to use incantations in order to produce effects and was limited to them where his Earth 1 and later counterparts would only agree to be limited to a set of conditions and could break such agreements if they so chose to do. The range of his magick ability was near limitless and able to be used for almost any effect such as turning solid matter invisible, converting matter from one source into another (i.e., lead into gold) mobilizing inanimate objects with seemingly lifelike mobility, mass hypnotism to compel others to invoke incantations for effect, and many other effects and abilities. His most used ability was interdimensional teleportation but seemingly it was limited to operate between only the Earth 2 dimension and his home dimensiuon of Zrfff. He may have used other incantations to go to other dimensions, but such adventures were not listed. He could teleport from Zrfff to the Earth 2 dimension by the invocation of his adopted name and return using its reverse. In order to transport other people to Zrfff, he needed for others to speak another incantation as invoking his adopted name only seemed to be effective for him and other people native to Zrfff.